Currently, in the knowledge management domain, information collection with regard to knowledge coming from internal or external sources, such as an intranet or the Internet, and its exchange between different services organized to analyze it and to make decisions in pursuit of a preset aim, requires the systematic intervention of people or users of the services considered.
This known procedure of information processing has the disadvantage of being rather inflexible in its use since it necessitates user presence and intervention for knowledge analysis and exchange and for decision-making and does not systematically use the available ensemble of personal and/or collective knowledge.
Furthermore, each user who collects and analyzes data is flooded with an avalanche of information and tools for its processing.